1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to razors, and in particular, to a razor that includes an extendable handle to assist the user in reaching areas of the back that cannot be reached with a normal sized razor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is often desirable to be able to shave body hair from one's back, and at the same time it is very difficult to do so. This problem has been considered in the prior art, as exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 5,010,645, which discloses a foldable razor with an extendable handle. Another aspect for razors includes the ability to alter the angle of the shaving head relative to the handle to facilitate the shaving of different parts of the face and body, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,955,136 and 4,879,811.
However, none of these prior art attempts disclose a razor that can be easily used to shave one's back.